This invention relates to a hose clamp assembly.
For attaching automotive parts in place, for instance, connecting a rubber hose with the pipe of a radiator, spring clamp type of hose assemblies have been used so far in the art, which are mainly broken down into two versions, one shown in FIGS. 12 and 13 and the other in FIGS. 14 and 15.
Referring to the first version of a hose clamp assembly generally shown at 1 in FIG. 12, offsetting pieces 3 and 4 extend circumferentially from both ends of an annular form of belt-like leaf spring body 2, and are bent at their ends outwardly along the diametrical direction of the body 2 to form manipulating tongues 5.
Then, the body 2 is diametrically increased from such a free state shown in FIG. 12 by nipping the tongues 5 and 5 such as by the force of fingers. After the portion of a hose to be connected in place is inserted into the body 2 in this state, the clamping force is released form the tongues 5 and 5, thereby clamping that portion of the hose by restoring resilient force of the body 2.
Next, reference will be made to a hose clamp assembly shown in FIGS. 14 and 15.
The hose clamp assembly generally shown at 6 is similar in structure to the above hose clamp assembly 1. As illustrated, pieces 8 and 9 provided on a belt form of leaf spring body 7 are bent outwardly along the diametrical direction thereof to form stoppers 10 and 10. In a state where the body 7 is diametrically increased, the opposing stoppers 10 and 10 are temporarily received in a holder 11 C-shaped in section, as illustrated in FIG. 15. After the portion of a hose to be connected in place is inserted into the body 7, the holder 11 is removed using a suitable tool, e.g., pinchers.
However, a problem associated with the former hose clamp 1, which is designed to be manipulated by the user, is that in some applications for which strong clamping force is needed, the belt form of leaf spring body is required to have an increased spring constant, thus making it difficult for the user to handle it. A much stronger clamping force may possibly cause the user to suffer from tendovaginits.
On the other hand, the latter hose clamp can be delivered to the user in a temporarily clamped state; for use, only holder removal is needed for the user. Hence, the problem with the former hose clamp can be well solved.
With the latter holder clamp, however, the following problems arise from the required use of a separate holder.
The first problem is that it incurs some considerable expense, primarily because there is an increase in the number of production and assembling steps and the holder is designed to be discarded after use. The second is that when the holder is removed, there is a fear that it may be snapped out by the strong resilient force of the spring body, causing the worker to become injured. The third is that unless the thrown-away holder is kept in store, it is then impossible to pre-clamp the clamp assembly temporarily when the hose is subsequently replaced by a new one.
A further version of a hose clamp assembly, such as that shown in FIGS. 16 and 17, has been proposed as well.
The hose clamp assembly shown generally at 12 includes a belt form leaf spring body 14 which is in an annular form which has opposing ends and is provided with a groove 13 on the side opposite to an extending piece to be described just below, in which the extending piece is inserted in a free state to form the same circumference, an extending piece 17 integrally provided at one end of said spring body 14, said piece 17 extending in the circumferential direction of said spring body 14 and being bent at its extreme end outwardly along the diametrical direction of said spring body 14 to form a stopper 15 which includes a notch 16, and a receiving piece 20 provided by bending the extremity of the other end of said spring body 14 outwardly along the diametrical direction of said spring body 14, said receiving piece 20 being provided with a notch 18 somewhat wider in width than said extending piece 17, said notch 18 including a locking tongue 19 having a claw 19a at its extreme end, which is engageable within said notch 16 in said stopper 15.
In order to pre-clamp the hose clamp assembly 12 temporarily, the spring body 14 is diametrically increased to engage the claw 19a of the locking tongue 19 of the receiving piece 20 within the notch 16 in the stopper 15 of the extending piece 17. Then, external force is applied to the clamp assembly to disengage the claw 19a from within the notch 16, thereby releasing the clamp assembly from its pre-clamped state.
However, such a clamp assembly should be temporarily pre-clamped in a factory with the aid of a special tool. Once it is released from its pre-clamped state in situ, therefore, considerable difficulty is involved in reclamping it temporarily.
In view of the above difficulties, a main object of this invention is to provide a spring type of hose clamp assembly which is designed to be pre-clamped temporarily with a part of a leaf spring, thereby eliminating all the above problems substantially, and which, once pre-clamped temporarily, remains intact even upon subjected to impacts, vibrations or other vagaries.